


The Aftermath

by Pugperson99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Mind Rape, Other, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: The ship felt empty, although he knew it wasn't. Clumps of people inhabited the corners of the Millennium Falcon (not enough people though). Poe had been walking the halls of the famed ship, checking up on people, making sure everyone was ok, avoiding the one person who most likely didn't want to see him. He had to stop every time his vision swam and the world faded out of existence. Every time the spiral went too far and he had to pull himself out. Every time his legs threatened to give out and when his injuries became exceptionally bothersome (because he needed to make sure everyone was ok, he owed it to them. He could wait).
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	The Aftermath

The ship felt empty, although he knew it wasn't. Clumps of people inhabited the corners of the Millennium Falcon (not enough people though). Poe had been walking the halls of the famed ship, checking up on people, making sure everyone was ok, avoiding the one person who most likely didn't want to see him. He had to stop every time his vision swam and the world faded out of existence. Every time the spiral went too far and he had to pull himself out. Every time his legs threatened to give out and when his injuries became exceptionally bothersome (because he needed to make sure everyone was ok, he owed it to them. He could wait). He stopped once he reached Finn and Rose for the third time, finally deciding to do something about how Finn was clearly exhausted. He placed a hand on his friend (just friends- he needed to remind himself that), "Finn, go get some rest. You need it."

"No, I need to be- I need to be here when she wakes up," Finn argued, tightening his grip on the unconscious girl's hand. The girl made him think of her sister, Paige another person he killed. Poe let out a huff, preparing himself to physically drag Finn to bed if it came to that, deciding that he could wallow later.

"She'll be here when you get back Finn." Poe reasoned, "Plus, we'll have someone go get you if she does wake up. I promise she won't wake up without you."

Finn hesitated, the internal conflict evident on his face. He sighed, deflating, and finally letting his exhaustion take over. He stood up, unsteady on his feet. Poe wrapped his arm around Finn's waist, providing support to a couch. He helped the boy-- kid really, Jesus, the boy was only 19 and he had to deal with this-- take off his boots and get situated. Finn passed out once his head hit his makeshift pillow. Poe smiled lightly, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

His vision swam as he staggered to his feet, his stomach churning dangerously. He didn't think much of it though, it's not like he had anything to throw up if he did. He walked down the hallway with no destination in mind, he stopped to check up on Rey and make sure that gash on her arm had been taken care of-- it had. He glanced over at where Rose was lying, "Hey Rey, could you watch Rose? Finn didn't want to leave her alone and I can't sit still right now." Rey gave him a small smile before nodded. She got up and went over to her beside. "Thank you!" Poe called after her, stumbling a little as the ground shifted (he didn't know if it was him or the ship).

He continued on his journey down the hallway, somewhere in his mind he registered that he was heading to the cockpit, but that place was buried under the exhaustion. He finally made it to the cockpit, the one place he was avoiding. But at this point he could care less, he felt dead on his feet, he probably looked it too. "Commander Dameron, nice to finally see you." Leia greeted, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"General, how are you fairing?" Poe asked, sitting down in the chair next to her, wincing a little when it sent a sharp pain through his side. He was confused, why did his-- oh, the explosion.

Leia's gaze saddened, "I'll be alright." Poe nodded, knowing what she meant by that (because of course, she wasn't ok, she just lost so much today). "And how are you?"

Poe hesitated, he hated lying to Leia. She had been a sort of mother/aunt figure since he was a little boy. He used to think she could read minds she was so good at spotting when he was lying. But he had gotten better at it, better at hiding how he was really feeling, how much of a mess he really was. "I'm ok." Was the response he finally settled on. But he wasn't ok and Leia knew that.

"Now I know that's not true Poe, go get some sleep, you deserve it," Leia said, smiling tiredly at the boy.

He just shook his head no, hands trembling as he shoved them in his jacket pockets. Leia reached a hand out to Poe-- no, it wasn't Leia's hand, the black glove was unmistakable. He struggled against the restraints, fear coursing through him, causing his thoughts to run a mile a minute. He knew what was going to happen, he couldn't do it, not again. Vaguely he heard someone calling his name, it wasn't the monster in front of him. The voice was familiar. All thoughts about the voice rushed out of his head once it started. The violation, the search. He screamed, he couldn't help himself, it's not that it hurt (it did), it's the feeling of violation and hopelessness and shame and a bunch of other emotions he couldn't name. All of which made him want to throw up. Suddenly the voice was louder, more frantic, and he knew who it was. Leia. But why was Leia on the-- oh, he was still on the Millennium Falcon, he knew that. He could somewhat feel the floor beneath him, and the soft hum of them flying. Slowly the cell faded, leaving him with a worried Leia hovering over him and the cockpit of the ship.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, sitting up against the wall, shame twisting his gut.

"It's alright Poe," She comforted, scooting so she could sit next to him. "Although, you gave me quite the scare. Mind telling me what that was about?"

Poe sucked in a big breath, mentally preparing himself to talk about this. And so, he spilled his guts, telling her about it all. "I- uh- it was cold, so very cold. And- and they tried the normal methods first. You know, the probe droid, the beating, the waterlogging-- normal stuff. I wouldn't-- I couldn't tell them though, I couldn't tell them where BB-8 was, I couldn't ruin everything like that. But, when nothing worked... they brought him in." He paused, his vision blurring, tears made themselves known as they silently fell. "He- he had on all black, his gloves, they were worn and stiff, and I can't get them out of my head. And his mask, it was black too, with silver and it was like looking into the void and I couldn't- I couldn't stop him. He got the information. I failed. And I couldn't stop screaming and shaking. It felt-- It felt wrong, so very wrong. And I failed." Poe finished, hastily swiping at the tears that just wouldn't stop coming.

Leia looked at him, a sad look in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had raised a son who could do this. Do this to a living person, a person he grew up with. She simply brought the boy into a hug, letting him cry into her shoulder for as long as he needed. Because all she could see at this moment was the little boy, the little boy she watched grow up. "You didn't fail Poe. No one-- and I mean no one, could have kept that information from him." Poe's cries slowly died down, turning into shaky breaths. He pulled away from the hug, giving Leia a weak smile. She smiled back, moving some of his hair out of his face and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Go take care of your injuries and then go sleep Commander, that's an order. You can use my quarters if you wish."

Poe nodded, standing up shakily, leaning heavily against the wall. The crying had apparently drained him of any energy he had had before. Leia watched cautiously as the young man stumbled out of the cockpit, worry written on her features. Poe staggered down the hallway, putting the majority of his weight on the wall next to him. Rey gave him a worried look as she watched him slowly make his way into the main room. "Poe, are you alright?" She asked, preparing to jump to her feet if he collapsed, he looked like he was (he felt like it too).

"I'm-- I'm okay," Poe replied, tilting dangerously to one side. "I just need to see the--" He suddenly fell forward, barely giving Rey enough time to react and use the force to stop him from face planting.

Rey placed him as gently as she could on the floor. "We need a medic!" She yelled, not a minute later one of the doctors came running.

"What happened?" She asked, kneeling down next to the unconscious pilot.

"I don't know he just passed out," Rey explained, worry creeping into her tone.

"He has either cracked or broken ribs, a few scratches, and a couple of bruises." Leia explained, seeming to come from nowhere (she had followed Poe after realizing that he probably needed support). "He hasn't slept in at least two days and hasn't eaten anything either."

"Of course he hasn't," The doctor replied, letting out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I need help carrying him to a bed. General, is it ok if we use yours?" 

"Absolutely," Leia responded. "I'll go see if Chewie will help. I'll be right back." And true to her word she was back in two minutes with Chewie in tow.

"Chewie, can you please carry Mr. Dameron to the General's quarters?" Chewie growled in response, picking up Poe. "Be careful! His ribs might be broken." Chewie nodded, adjusting his hold on the man. They followed the Wookie to the bedroom, hovering in the corner as the doctor patched Poe up. "He'll be alright, someone needs to make him eat when he wakes up though."

"Thank you, doctor," Leia thanked, the doctor nodded, leaving the room. Rey gave Poe's hand a squeeze before leaving as well. Chewie placed a hand on Leia's shoulder, giving a soft growl and leaving. Leia sighed, leaving as well.


End file.
